Shrek Swamp
About Shrek is Love. Shrek is Life. Shrek is from the village in the woods. He was born on the same day the movie "Shrek" had been released, and with his yellow eyes and green hair. He soon found himself fascinated with the character and wanted to be just like him. So he demanded people to start calling him Shrek. Upon growing up, he played alone except to scare the other children with bugs and such. He brings onions to school and eats them, whether the other students watch or not. {WIP} Appearance He has green hair and yellow eyes. He wears the default uniform unless customized by the player. Personality Shrek is an interesting character. He is is an evil person and will harm anyone that doesn't believe in Shrek and/or anyone that picks on those that do. About Relationships *Asian Shrek Swamp **A fellow Shrek he meets up with. *????? Trivia *His age is 16 as the Shrek film was released that many years ago. *He is inspired from "Shrek" and "Shrek is Love, Shrek is life." *Made because Len kept talking about Shrek in chat and Strawberry Imouto said she's kill Skitty if this was made. *His name comes from CreepsMcPasta. **https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGJ5EqiPBUFcaMNwfYNhPZAOTmMq22O54 *This OC is depressing his owner more as each day passes. *Satoshi Kaguya? 100 Questions *'Please tell us your name. ' * Shrek Swamp. *'When is your birthday? ' * The wonderful date of April 22, 2001. *'Your blood type? ' * I'm an O, now bend over and let me fill your "O" *'Please tell us your three sizes? ' * I'd rather not, so moving on. *'Tell us about your family composition. ' * My dad tried to eat me as a baby. *'What's your occupation? ' * To bring joy to those that believe in Shrek. *'Your favourite food? ' *Onions, just.... onions man. *'Favourite animal? ' * Doggy, wink, wink. *'Favourite subject? ' * Not sure, why? *'Dislike subject? ' * Gym for some reason. *'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' * All the boys that believe in Shrek. *'Do you enjoy school? ' * I suppose, but not enough people believe in Shrek. *'Are you in any school clubs? ' * I am not. Asian Shrek is in a sex club though. *'What's your motto? ' * "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life." *'Your special skill? ' * You don't want to know. *'Tell us about your treasure? ' * All the people that believe in Shrek is my treasure. *'Describe yourself in a single word? ' * Shrektacular. *'Your forte? ' * Having layers. *'Your shortcomings? ' * Not having enough layers. *'Places in your memories? ' * The swamp. *'What is your favourite drink? ' * Onion juice. *'How good can you swim? ' * Pretty good. *'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' * Fairly decent. *'Your hobby or obsession? ' * I'm not answering that. *'Disliked food? ' * Meh. *'Anything you want most currently? ' * A happily ever after where everyone believes in Shrek. *'Afraid of heights? ' * I am not. *'Dislike thunder? ' * No, but I don't like it either. *'Rainy or sunny? ' * Sunny. *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' * Depends on the day. *'What do you eat for breakfast? ' * Eyeballs. *'Do you believe in ghosts? ' * I guess? *'Can you play any musical instruments? ' * Nope. *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' * Outdoor. *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' * What sister? *'Do you have a cellphone? ' * I do not. *'How long is your commute to school? ' * Wut? *'Do you have more friends than most? ' * Probably not. *'Your favourite sports? ' * Swamp basketball. *'How good can you cook? ' * I eat eyeballs in class... that is all I'll tell you. *'Favourite colours? ' * Green. *'Anything you can never forgive? ' * Hating Shrek. *'How tall are you? ' * 6'8 *'Shoe size? ' * 16's *'Your dreams? ' * To be loved by everyone. *'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * To all my children. * Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * No. *'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * Nah *'Bed time? ' * Midnight. *'Wake up time? ' * 8:00. *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * A swamp bed count? *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * Very much sir. *'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * Best get running before I fill you with my love. *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * Warm. *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * That would be my right arm, laddy. *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * I found and entire bucket of onions and snacked on one or two of them. *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * I got caught on the previous one and got in trouble. *'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * All-Stars by Smash Mouth. *'What's your favourite flower? ' * The ones left to me by the ones who believe in Shrek. *'What's your favourite saying? ' * "Shrek is love, Shrek is life." *'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * "I seem to have no recollection of what that word even means." *'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * "My swamp..." *'And summer? ' * "Party at my swamp..." *'What about fall? ' * "The moss at my swamp..." *'And then the winter? ' * "How much of a pain in the ass the snow in my swamp is..." *'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * "To when God gave Moses the ten commandments. I would pose as God and right my own ten commandments about the religion of Shrek!" *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * "I like reading the stories about my swamp!" *'What's your allowance? ' * "I get paid in the love of all my children who believe in Shrek..." *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * "They say I should just drown in my swamp..." *'What are your hobbies? ' *'Tell us your weight. ' *'What are you capable of? ' *'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' *'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' *'Tell us about your daily routine. ' *'What is something you always carry with you? ' *'Western food? Japanese food? ' *'How do you commute to school? ' *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' *'Where are you living right now? *'What kind of place is it? ' *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' *'Do you like roller coasters? ' *'How's your eyesight? ' *'What's your favourite holiday? ' *'What job do you have in school? ' *'What do you do in your freetime? ' *'How long do you study every day? ' *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' *'What do you do on the weekends? ' *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' *'Are the school rules really strict? ' *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' *'How many friends do you have? ' *'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' *'Are you interested in any actors? ' *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Students Category:Normal OCs Category:Evil (Persona)